


Heir Demanding

by voleuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2004-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better to rule with fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the War.

When Ginny wakes, she's chained to a wall, and her ankles are bound by manacles attached to the straw-covered floor. There's something coiled around her legs, and as her vision returns to her, she realizes it's the tail of a very large snake.

She gasps.

High, harsh laughter answers her, and when she looks up, she thinks for a moment that Sirius is there. Then, as she orients herself, she recognizes her captor: Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yes," Bellatrix nods, "you know who I am." She leans against the door of the cell. "Good."

The snake hisses, and something sparks in the back of Ginny's mind, but she's too frightened at the moment to recognize it. "What do you want with me?"

"The same thing anyone wants," she replies, and her tone is something like manic. "To see you die screaming."

"Oh," Ginny responds. It's all she can think of, really.

Bellatrix points at the snake. "You might know of Nagini," she says. "She almost killed your father, I think."

Ginny looks down into Nagini's slitted eyes. She almost recoils, but the snake hisses again, and she _understands_.

Nagini doesn't speak in words, but the malice, the hunger, quivers in Ginny's mind.

Bellatrix mutters something Ginny doesn't catch, and the snake draws back its head, preparing to strike.

Something thrums through Ginny, and she spits out an order, hears it echo in the chamber, sibilant.

Nagini freezes, trembling, then slides away from Ginny's feet and back across the room.

Bellatrix stares. "How?"

Ginny's head snaps up, and she bares her teeth, feeling something she hasn't felt since she first started at Hogwarts. Since she was Tom Riddle.

Contempt.

"You have ears, don't you?" she drawls, and she barely recognizes her own voice. "I suppose they haven't told you about the Chamber of Secrets, then."

Bellatrix's eyes widen. "You were--"

"Yes." She snarls, and Nagini circles around Bellatrix's feet. "The heir. And now," she smirks as Nagini's coils tighten, "you insult me," she pulls against her chains, "with _this_."

"But the Dark Lord--"

"Silence," Ginny grinds out, almost without thinking. A part of her is surprised how easily she slipped back into Riddle's persona, but she continues on, heedless. A moment's hesitation, and Bellatrix will remember who wears the chains, and who has the wand.

She hisses again, and Nagini slithers up Bellatrix's legs, around her hips, until she is completely bound.

Ginny laughs at the panic in her eyes. She gives Nagini another order, and Bellatrix is loosed again.

Despite her immobility, Ginny feels more freedom than she has in months. She feels powerful, and her skin hums with it.

She meets Bellatrix's gaze, sees fear in it, and envy, and something else.

She likes it.

She wants more.

"Come here," she commands, and she isn't surprised when Bellatrix obeys. Nagini hisses in the background, but Ginny ignores her for better prey. "Kneel," she tells Bellatrix, and sneers when she drops to her knees without hesitation.

Bellatrix looks up at her, blank and respectful, and Ginny's thighs quiver. The metal of her bindings chafe against her skin, and she thinks that she should have Bellatrix free her. Soon.

But not yet.

Bellatrix holds completely still, and after a minute, Ginny hisses, calling Nagini to slither around Bellatrix once before retreating again.

"What are you waiting for?" Ginny growls.

Bellatrix jerks, shuffles forward, and ducks her head beneath Ginny's robes, pushes them aside with her hands and yanks at Ginny's knickers until they tear.

When her tongue finally plunges into her, Ginny throws her head back and shrieks.

Bellatrix murmurs against her skin, alternating between tongue and fingers, teasing Ginny to the brink of madness before pulling back and beginning again.

Ginny leans back as much as she can against the cold wall, her manacles biting into her flesh, her head thudding against stone.

She barely notices the pain, so caught up in Bellatrix's tongue, laving in slow circles, then darting between Ginny's folds. She draws back, pumps two fingers into Ginny, then three, and Ginny's so close, so close, and then Bellatrix presses her lips against Ginny's clit and _sucks_, and Ginny's coming so hard she screams, rattling her chains as she twists and shudders.

When she returns to her senses, she's first aware of her wrists, sore and probably bleeding. And Bellatrix, resting on her haunches, head bowed.

"Release me."

Bellatrix nods, pulls out her wand and mutters until Ginny's bonds fall loose.

Ginny rubs her left wrist for a moment, wincing when her fingers come away bloody. She returns her attention to Bellatrix. "Give me your wand."

She does, then Ginny demands their location, and Voldemort's.

Bellatrix complies, and using the wand, Ginny apparates, hissing a command as she fades away.

She's gone by the time Bellatrix starts screaming.


End file.
